Return To Sender
: This is about the level. For the challenge, see Humiliation. Return To Sender is a missionSandstorm! in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player controls Yuri as he, Soap, and Price search for Waraabe, a man involved in the chemical attacks on Europe. The mission takes place in Somalia. Characters *Yuri (playable) *John "Soap" Mactavish *John Price *Nikolai *Waraabe Mission Price contacts Baseplate, who is now revealed to be MacMillan, trying to find intel on Makarov. MacMillan sighs and warns Price that 'you're on everyone's shit-list, John.' and is reluctant to share intel unofficially with him. When reminded of their mission in Pripyat, he tells Price that Waraabe, an African warlord in Somalia, should have intel on Makarov. Price discusses their plan to enter the compound with Soap, deciding that a stealthy approach is out of the question. Price asks Soap to tell Nikolai to ready his men. Yuri is in the backseat of a truck heading to the enemy compound, with Price and Soap in the driver's and passenger's seats respectively. As soon as they ram through the gates, they come out of their vehicles and cut their way in through the heavy resistance as they are bombarded by mortars and attacked by technicals. Yuri is given control of Nikolai's chopper's remote turret to soften up the resistance. Afterwards, they head into Waraabe's office building and meet fierce resistance inside. After the militia are eliminated, they breach inside an office and kill everyone inside except Waraabe. Price tells Soap and Yuri to put on their gasmasks and the interrogation begins. He uses the gas that was used during the chemical attacks in Europe and demands Waraabe to tell them Makarov's location in exchange for a gas mask to save his life. Panicking, Waraabe tells them that "Our contact was a man named Volk! We never personally met Makarov!" Soap steps on Waraabe's thigh, asking for Volk's location. In pain, Waraabe finally breaks: he tells the trio that Volk is in Paris. Price gives Waraabe a gas mask, but promptly executes him for "the boys at Hereford". 'The boys' refers to SAS members who were killed in the event of the chemical attacks. The remaining members of Nikolai's men leave the building and head to their primary exfil point, but Nikolai radios them and reminds them that the sandstorm is closing in fast. They regroup with the other members and hurry on to the exfil point, but before they can board the chopper, they are ambushed by the militia and they are forced to cut their way through to the second LZ. Again, the second exfil is on the roof of a building full of militia, but the 141 and Nikolai's men deal with them. Nikolai tells Price that the LZ is too hot for landing, so Yuri uses the remote turret to "thin 'em out". Unfortunately, a rocket shoots down Nikolai's helicopter, sending it hurtling out of control towards Price's group. The trio rappels down the building to avoid getting hit by the out of control helicopter. Price tells Echo Team to find Nikolai, and also that they "need emergency exfil". They make their way through the heavy sandstorm, dealing with Waraabe's men along the way. The group makes it to the crash site, and Yuri carries an injured Nikolai with the others to the emergency exfil, where they finally get out of the village. Soap remarks: "So if Volk's in Paris, how are we getting there in the middle of a bloody war?" Price replies that while they can't, "I know who can." Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry File:Weapon_m4_short_large.png|M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG File:Weapon desert eagle large.png|Desert Eagle Found in Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. File:Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 File:Weapon usp 45.png|USP .45 File:Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 File:Weapon dragunov large.png|Dragunov File:Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 File:Weapon striker large.png|Striker File:Weapon pecheneg large.png|PKP Pecheneg Intel 23. Just past the docks area, enter the blue and white "L" shaped building and head up the stairs. The intel is sitting on a desk. 24. In the west corner of Waraabe's office, where you capture the high value target, is this intel sitting on a desk. 25. The third intel is in a small, one-room building that appears right after the time limit starts, and the burning car. Enemies will be on top firing at you. thumb|500px|right|Intel Locations Transcript Achievements Sandstorm!- Complete "Return to Sender" on any difficulty. Payback- Complete "Mind the Gap", "Goalpost" and "Return to Sender" on Veteran difficulty. Kill Box- Kill 20 enemies with the Chopper Gunner in "Return to Sender". Trivia *This is the first mission where the player can hear Captain MacMillan in Modern Warfare 3 as "Baseplate". His voice has changed, considering the fact that it's been 20 years since Pripyat. *The title refers to when the person who receives the mail/delivery gives the package back to the original sender. Price interrogates Waraabe with the same gas he helped deliver to Europe. *Return To Sender is a name of a multiplayer callsign from Modern Warfare 2. *Price's Desert Eagle that he uses to execute Waraabe after interrogating him is the model used in Modern Warfare 2. *This is the first time Nikolai gets shot down while piloting an aircraft, and his second time shot down while in an aircraft overall as of the Black Hawk in Hunted. *The Gas Canister that Price uses to interrogate Waraabe still has the pin left in it after Price supposedly pulled it. *After Price has shot Waraabe, and everyone takes off their masks, the player can return to the room with the gas and die from it. *Right before breaching the room with Waraabe inside, there is a group of hostiles. One of them may cry out something similar to the Wilhelm scream when killed. *After rescuing Nikolai from the helicopter wreckage and escaping by jeep, the Spetsnaz Victory theme from the multiplayer is heard at the end of the level, even though the enemy faction in the level is the Africa Militia. *In the second floor in Waraabe's palace to the player's left, there is a knife with the same model as the throwing knife in endgame in Modern Warfare 2 and the knife Price uses to breach the security office in Stronghold in Modern Warfare 3. References Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels